


洛基的第一次尝试

by pulproof



Category: Marval
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulproof/pseuds/pulproof





	洛基的第一次尝试

人总是有很多第一次尝试。

神也不例外。

 

 

就像此时此刻，桀骜不驯的邪神正用他大名鼎鼎的银舌头轻轻的围绕着他哥哥雷神雄伟巨大的rou棒，温柔而又试探，颤颤的，将他温润的热度传递到巨棒上。

 

他哥哥轻轻的按着他的头顶，看着这个小兔子一般的弟弟。无论其他人怎么骂他，恨他，取笑他，此刻他就是一只小兔子，有着纯澈羞涩的眼神。“抬头，看着我。”索尔在被原始冲动支配的时候实在不像个好大哥。他只是个爱好发号施令的凶猛男人。洛基不喜欢被支配的感觉，但出于有把柄在索尔手里，他只好迅速的皱了一下眉头然后稍稍头抬高，用他那水水的大眼睛望着他哥哥，索尔总是无法分辨这种带点委屈的眼神是假意，还是真心，他很懊丧，不小心想起了被弟弟欺骗和捅肾的日常。这让他突然生气，决定来点粗暴的。

 

得出结论的前一秒索尔正好发现洛基偷偷把舌头缩起来，不知是怯懦还是偷懒。索尔更加坚定的握住洛基的头开始猛烈的抽插。哪怕洛基简直要干呕到翻白眼他也置之不理。他闭上了眼昂起头，激烈的快感像带有热度的潮水浸满了整个屋子，紧紧围绕着他们兩个人。索尔不时的睁开眼看一眼像娃娃一样的又叛逆又乖的弟弟，每一次看他都确认，每一下抽插都让他更爱他。临近高潮的时候，索尔放纵的大声呻吟，他从前跟女孩做爱的时候从未如此，因为这不像个国王。

 

他发泄了然后放开手，仔细的看着弟弟。洛基迷糊着双眼看着索尔，嘴巴没闭上，红艳艳的嘴边留着白白的浓稠精液，他好像刚蒸了个桑拿，脸红的不行，还神智不清。索尔知道他是第一次，但也不为射了他一嘴而抱歉。

 

“我们更亲密了，弟弟。”索尔蹲下，在地上拥抱他。

洛基笑了，索尔没看他的脸但他知道他笑了，

“索尔，只有你可以拥有我的秘密。不要告诉别人。”

索尔把手松开一些看着洛基，然后一只手捧着他左边的红脸蛋。是故意被我抓住把柄的吗？索尔也笑出声，千百年来，好像没有那一刻的气氛有此刻这么温柔，一种还在升温的暖意。他兩像对傻瓜似的对着笑，好像都在想象日后他们之间一些私密的事情。


End file.
